the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyllans
Cyllans are the decendents of Cynthia, or Cyna the Devourer. Their ancestor went on a murderious rampage of maddness, though her fate served as a lesson to all, swaing even the gods. Despite this, Cyllans are still connected to the rage of Cyna as the legend of her defeat is most remembered by humans, rather then the nature of her condition. Word of mouth, and years of retelling has made it among humans a tale of a sudden blight, and a prince who ended it, sacrificing his life for the kingdom. Weather one be man, monster, or of devine blood; Cyna remains well known. Culture Attributes *'Aura of Fear': A Cyllan's presence invokes primal emotions. Invokation that is strengthened by anger, and the very fear the Cyllan may feel. The most common of these emotions, is Fear; which can cause individuals to take a fight or flee stance upon first encountering the individual. Cyllans who are in a calm, or stoic mood are able to lessen this aura. *'Helena's Mercy (Or Cyna's Blood)': After Helena realized her own actions to have been harsh, and cruel she took pitty on the lost, and wandering spawn of Cyna. For most of the Cyllan population, she gifted an illusion that allowed them to appear human to all but those of devine blood, or carriers of another curse. She did not revoke what she had done, seeking instead to make the Cyllan's a reminder to her self, and all gods. Having used the event to insist they take a less active role in mortal affairs, insistance the gods did take. However a few Cyllans are too infused with Cynthia's warping blood, and so grow to much larger porportions, rendering the illusion unusable. These tend to be the strongest of the Cyllan's and command much respect. *'Regeneration': Cyllan's possess regenerative abilities, especially concerning tentacles, and wolf heads. Each head, and each tentacle is fully capable of growing back. *'Tentacles': Cyllan's possess four to nine tentacles on their back or their sides which are each capable of wrapping around prey from five feet away, and drawing it towards the maws of their wolf heads. Each tentacles is extremely strong. *'Wolf Heads': Instead of legs the Cyllan's possess snake like appendages that end in Wolf Heads. A Cyllan will possess two to eight of these heads, which widely depends on the individual's age. Each head is in a subcounscious level slave to the human like mind with in each Cyllan. They tap into the primal nature, reacting to the reactions taken by others over the Aura of Fear (they can sense fear). If severed, a head will live for five seconds in which time it will snap viciously at any living creature in it's vesentity, free of the overmind's oppression. This trait also causes Cyllan to hover a few feet off the air at about walking speed, it serves as their only form of movement. (Using ones wolves heads to drag yourself across the floor would be painful and extreemely difficult). History Category:Modern Mythos Category:Modern Mythos Cursed Kin